


High Hopes

by Falling_into_oblivion



Series: A Lesson in Futility- Various Unrelated Thiam Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Distractions, Fear of Heights, M/M, Rollercoasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_into_oblivion/pseuds/Falling_into_oblivion
Summary: Theo is terrified of heights, yet lets Stiles goad him into going on the biggest rollercoaster in the whole of the amusement park anyway. Of course, it's just his luck that the ride breaks down at the highest point and it just so happens that it's Liam beside him to help him calm down.





	High Hopes

“I am going to kill you as soon as we’re back on stable ground, Dunbar.”

“I think that would sound more threatening if you weren’t currently holding my hand in a death grip, Theo.”

When Stiles had goaded Theo into going on the rollercoaster with them after he had fallen for Theo’s own sly remarks and ended up getting his nipple pierced in a seedy little parlour in a corner of the amusement park the pack had ended up at as a bonding trip, Liam had been all for it. Theo had a rather spectacular fear of heights that rivalled Stiles’ fear of needles so it seemed like fair game to Liam that they both go through with the dares, and so he’d quite happily climbed into the cart next to Theo when they arrived at the front of the line for the largest rollercoaster in the park.

He was rather regretting that decision now that they were stuck in said rollercoaster right at the top of a sixty foot drop with an anxiety-ridden Theo who had decided that digging his claws into the back of Liam’s hand was an appropriate method to try and stop the panic attack that was threatening to overwhelm him. The fact that Stiles kept turning around in the cart in front of them with the most unhelpful comments at the most inopportune moments certainly wasn’t helping.

“Perhaps if you don’t think about it, it might help,” Liam suggested, wincing when that only caused Theo to dig in deeper with his claws, his other hand wrapped tightly around the metal bar holding them in the cart.

He raised an eyebrow pointedly as if to say ‘not helping Liam’ even as his lips pressed together in a firm line so tight they were turning white, his skin deathly pale and sweat shining on his forehead.

“It’s only about one-hundred and twenty feet to the ground,” Stiles laughed, twisting around in his own cart and quite clearly ignoring every rule of safety that had to be in place, though Derek seemed to be at least trying to ensure he wouldn’t fall out with a firm arm around his waist holding his lower half in the cart. “Hey, Derek, can wolves survive a drop that far?”

“I am going to tear out your _spleen,”_ Theo hissed, though once more it wasn’t as threatening as it could have been if he didn’t whine straight afterwards when the carts creaked slightly in the breeze, eyes flickering to the drop and then back to Stiles again. “I think you’d look rather pretty without your eyes in your head.”

“I think I look perfectly fine with all my body parts attached,” Stiles grinned, laughing once more before Derek finally succeeded in tugging him back into his seat properly, murmuring a quiet “ignore him” which Stiles definitely heard judging by the grunt and resounding growl that followed it.

“I won’t let you become a chimera pancake, Theo,” Liam sighed, using the hand that wasn’t currently being crushed to smooth his thumb over the back of his knuckles, rubbing his fingers in soothing circles.

“It’s not like you’re going to have much of a _choice_ ,” Theo whined again, eyes fluttering closed briefly before he looked straight at Liam. “Distract me.”

“I thought you didn’t want-“

“ _Distract me, Liam_ ,” and there was something about the way he said that, less panicked and more like the usual, somewhat bossy Theo that Liam had grown used to ever since bringing him back from hell that caused all reason to flee from Liam’s mind.

He was aware, in hindsight, that kissing Theo might not have been quite the distraction he was looking for, and it perhaps wasn’t the best time to put his developing feelings for Theo out into the open, but when he used _that_ tone- yeah, Liam was pretty much a goner.

He didn’t get the angle quite right at first, his lips bumping against the corner of Theo’s, but then he was sliding right into place as Theo gasped out a shaky little breath and his claws finally retracted, eyes flickering back to cool green right before they slid closed.

It was a lot heated and a little uncomfortable given the way they were twisted in the cart with a heavy metal bar to one side of them, unable to move much in fear of making the whole thing unstable, but when Liam moved an arm around the back of the cart and manoeuvred his hand so that his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Theo’s neck it made it worth it, especially when Theo groaned into his mouth and pressed into him more.

It wasn’t the greatest kiss that Liam had ever had, was actually pretty gross seeing as how he could taste the hotdog Theo had eaten for dinner on his tongue, but it was warm and hot and so clearly the _start of something_ that it made it pretty damn close anyway. It made him want to try again after they’d both brushed their teeth and were back on solid ground again so that Liam could press himself against Theo properly, chest to chest.

He was vaguely aware of Scott’s laughter and Malia’s groan of disgust from somewhere towards the back of the rollercoaster and Derek was pointedly holding Stiles down in his seat again so that he couldn’t turn and blather at them, but Theo’s eyes were bright and his lips were parted and red as he let out a small, unsteady breath, and it was that which took up most of his attention.

“Did it work?” he asked eventually because he felt like something needed to be said, and Theo let out the faintest of laughs as he buried his face into Liam’s neck, shoulders shaking even as he mouthed at his pulse point and scraped his teeth up the side of his throat, tongue following the movement.

Liam let out a shaky breath of his own, fully aware that his heart was beating overtime. He supposed it was the fact that Theo was his anchor and his scent instinctively calmed him which was the only thing that kept his wolf at bay in that moment.

“As soon as we get off this damned thing, I’m going to kiss you properly,” he said, more of a promise to himself than to Theo, who finally lifted his head.

The panic was practically non-existent now, his pulse racing and his eyes shining for an entirely different reason.

“Good,” he said, then smirked right before Liam surged forward and swallowed his next breath with another kiss.


End file.
